Aventuras indecentes con Umi-dah!
by WolfRicchan
Summary: Colección de oneshots con Umi como protagonista, y ustedes, el publico, elijen a la musa que vivirá momentos indecentes con nuestra arquera favorita :3 RATED M - ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN FUTA UMI - - FIC EN PAUSA POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO HASTA NO ARREGLAR MI PC :'(


**Pues heme aquí de nuevo con éste proyecto que más que nada lo hacen ustedes :3 gracias a sus votos en la página de Facebook donde chambeo (Xopowo Love Live), decidieron que la primera integrante del "harem" de Umi sea… NOZOMI xD pillines 7u7 espero disfruten éste humilde aunque corto trabajo :3 Y tengan pañuelos a la mano, porque esto se pondrá zukulento 7u7r NozoUmi, aquí voy!**

 **NOTA: Love Live no me pertenece u.u**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contenido futanari**

 **(-) (-)**

' _Demasiado trabajo en el consejo estudiantil… Y de Honoka y Kotori ni sus luces… no se qué rayos hicieron en toda la tarde…'_

Eso fue lo que pasaba por la mente de la vicepresidenta del concejo estudiantil de la preparatoria femenil Otonokizaka, Umi Sonoda, quien también es capitana del club de tiro con arco, heredera del dojo de su familia, y también idol escolar… Tal vez toda esa vida puede llevar a una persona normal a tener una sobrecarga de estrés y fatiga, pero la joven peliazul ha sido entrenada física y espiritualmente para soportar tanta carga…

Pero, a veces, la presión llega a sus límites, y el cuerpo pide a gritos algo de reposo…

Luego de terminar con todo el papeleo de los clubes escolares, Umi salió del salón del consejo, no sin antes dejar una nota a las morosas de sus amigas ordenando que terminaran de ordenar las solicitudes rechazadas, cerró la puerta y estiró sus adoloridos músculos mientras soltaba un gran bostezo

"Ara ara~ Tal parece que necesitas un buen masaje, Umi-chan" esa sin duda era la voz de Nozomi Tojo, la ex-vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil y su colega idol

"H-hola, Nozomi… Creo que tienes razón… Mi espalda me está matando", respondió la peliazul

La pelimorada soltó una alegre risita y tomó la mano se su kouhai. "Entonces vayamos a mi casa, allá te daré un rico y delicioso masaje para que tu cuerpo se relaje"

Al sentir la mano ajena, Umi se ruborizó un poco, pero accedió a la invitación de su senpai, deseosa de tener un momento de relajación altamente necesitado…

… Pero lo que no sabía era que le esperaba la mejor noche de su vida…

(-) (-)

Ya en el departamento de Nozomi…

"Muy bien, Umichi, necesito que te quites toda tu ropa, para así proporcionar un mejor masaje…", esas palabras de la pelimorada puso sumamente nerviosa a Umi… Desnuda?! Ni hablar! Sobre todo por… por una anomalía entre sus piernas…

"N-Nozomi… Creo que será mejor que me reti—" fue interrumpida por un dedo de su senpai sobre sus labios

"No aceptaré un no como respuesta… Además…" acercó sus labios al oído de la peliazul y susurró, "… Si te preocupa que pueda ver lo que tienes entre tus piernas, tranquila… no me asusta tu tamaño…" terminó con una risa traviesa, provocando pánico y escalofríos en Umi

"C-C-CÓMO SABES QUE YO SOY… soy…" Umi estaba demasiado avergonzada, tanto que no era capaz de ver a Nozomi a los ojos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el suelo se abriera a sus pies

"Sencillo: te espié mientras te masturbabas dentro del salón del club… no se en quién estarías pensando, pero vaya que lo disfrutaste…"

Esa manera de hablar de la sacerdotisa, tan indecente y al grano, provocó que la arquera quedara como de piedra, la vergüenza era demasiada

"Pero ya, suficiente por ahora… Procedamos al masaje…"

Al ver que su amiga no se movía ni un milímetro, Nozomi dibujó una sonrisa y comenzó a desvestirla lentamente, disfrutando observar cada parte de piel descubierta. La pelimorada se deleitaba observando el cuerpo de su kouhai, esos hombros tan fuertes, esos brazos divinamente tonificados, esos pechos que, aunque no muy desarrollados, se amoldaban perfectamente a sus manos, y su abdomen tan marcado… Tanto entrenamiento en artes marciales, incluyendo las prácticas de idol, han dado sus frutos

"Umichi…" Nozomi suspiró el nombre de la peliazul mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente el torso ajeno, proporcionando después un suave masaje a esos lindos senos, en una variación de su "washi washi", haciendo que Umi reaccionara con un agudo gritito

"N-Nozomi! Ahhhh! Pero qué…"

"Fufufu… me gusta lo que siento… Aun hay espacio para que crezcan, pero así me encantan…" con una sonrisa traviesa, Nozomi seguía su washi sobre Umi, quien por todos los medios evitaba soltar un gemido "No te contengas, Umichi… Déjalo salir…"

Por más que la peliazul quiso resistir, su cuerpo la traicionó y soltó un leve gemido, producto de su evidente excitación. Nozomi observó traviesa la carpa que se formó bajo la falda de Umi, señal clara de que disfrutaba su "masaje especial"

" Ara ara Umichi… Tal parece que tu pequeño gran amiguito necesita atención…" Nozomi llevó a Umi al sofá para recostarla y, de forma desesperada, retirar el resto de su ropa, dejando a la arquera completamente desnuda, con aquello bien duro y erguido, el cual medía más o menos unos 20 centímetros. La pelimorada relamió sus labios y con su dedo pulgar acarició la punta de aquel largo y grueso miembro, provocando más gemidos en la peliazul, quien no cabía en excitación, y vergüenza… Sobre todo vergüenza…

"N—Nozomi… B-basta… aaaahhh…"

"Tu cabeza dice no, pero tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario…" La sacerdotisa movía rápidamente su mano por todo el largo del pene de su kouhai, provocando que éste se endureciera más, y eso causó que saliera presemen de la punta. La mayor miró todo divertida y, mientras la masturbaba con su mano, llevó sus labios a la cabeza del miembro, pasó su lengua alrededor de ésta, para después succionar con lentitud, provocando más gemidos de placer en Umi. "Tu pene… es delicioso… Umichi… Mmmmmm…" Mientras seguía dándole una rica mamada a la menor, la pelimorada comenzó a desvestirse, pues se sentía muy acalorada y excitada. Umi seguía gimiendo, pero ahora más fuerte, y su cuerpo sentía deliciosos espasmos, señal de que pronto alcanzaría el clímax… y Nozomi se dio cuenta de ello. "Espera, Umichi… aun no puedes correrte…"

La arquera jadeaba por tanto placer sentido, y apenas podía articular palabra. "… Por favor… Nozomi… N-necesito…"

"Espera a que te de el mejor washi washi de todos…" Nozomi se acomodó sobre Umi de tal manera que le permitiese usar sus bien desarrollados y firmes pechos para masturbar aquel palpitante miembro entre ellos… y así lo hizo, con movimientos lentos y pausados, para aumentar la velocidad poco a poco, mientras lamía y succionaba la punta.

El sentir su miembro entre los turgentes senos de su senpai excitaba aun más a Umi, provocando más y más gritos de placer… Su espalda arqueada… su miembro palpitando… esa húmeda boca y esos suaves pechos… fueron suficiente para que la peliazul gritara de placer, liberando toda su esencia en la boca de Nozomi, salpicando su cara por la cantidad de semen liberada. Gustosa, la pelimorada saboreó aquella sustancia blanquecina, sonriendo mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de la menor, abrazándose a ella mientras besaba sus labios de manera lujuriosa, y la arquera correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad, gimiendo al poder probarse a sí misma en la boca ajena… Dos pares de manos inquietas exploraban cada centímetro de piel que tenían a su alcance, mientras la temperatura en el lugar subía más

"Umichi…" gimió la sacerdotisa "… te necesito… dentro…"

Umi besaba y mordía el cuello de la mayor, totalmente perdida en el placer "… Nozomi…" cambiando posiciones, quedando Umi arriba de su senpai, tomó su nuevamente erguido miembro, lubricando la punta con los fluídos que salían de aquella ardiente vagina, la cual pedía a gritos ser invadida en su interior "Lo haré con cuidado…"

Nozomi asintió ligeramente, y Umi procedió a introducir con lentitud su pene dentro de ese chorreante coño, sorprendiéndose de que pudiera introducirlo por completo… tal vez todos esos ejercicios de estiramiento provocaron que el himen se rompiera, o tal vez Nozomi se masturbó alguna vez… Pero eso no importaba ahora, pues con un ritmo pausado y leve, sacaba y metía su pene en su interior, provocando gemidos en ambas… Umi besó a Nozomi con pasión mientras aceleraba cada vez más sus embestidas, disfrutando el sonido de sus caderas chocar unas con otras… Pasaron los segundos… los minutos… ambas probaron diferentes posiciones y movimientos, terminando con Umi penetrando a Nozomi por detrás… los movimientos se hacían más erráticos, ambas estaban a punto de alcanzar el pináculo del placer…

"UMICHIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"NOZOMIIIIII!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH….."

Finalmente, juntas alcanzaron la cima, abrazadas una con otra, Umi aún dentro de ella, jadeando, se dedicaron una leve sonrisa, sellando con un beso esa velada maravillosa, la cual quedará como secreto entre ambas…

Y ninguna de sus amigas se enteraría de lo que ocurrió esa tarde…

 **(-) (-)**

 **Y qué tal? OuO Espero que les guste éste pequeño oneshot que hice de éste recopilatorio, donde Umi seguirá lanzando sus flechas de amor a las demás Musas (menos Rin y Hanayo, pues son demasiado kawaiis :3), hasta las chicas A-RISE saldrán "beneficiadas" 7u7r**

 **No se olviden de seguirme en la página de Facebook** **Xopowo Love Live**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio, shabos y shabas :3**

WOLFY


End file.
